The Build a Bear Cult
by pixiestickchild
Summary: Yami decides to get Yugi a Build a Bear for there one month annversery. A harmless made bear...or is it? Obviously some yoai mostly action.


The Build a Bear Cult

Summary: Yami decides to get Yugi a Build a Bear for there one month annversery. A harmless made bear...or is it? Obviously some yoai mostly action.

A/N: I dedicate this story to Megan and Mika who gave me the idea.

No own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Build a Bear (If I did I would be rich and all culty like) 

Chapter 1

Yami stared up at the giant bear waving it's arm. It made him nervous like it was gonna come alive and eat him or something.

He then stared up at the giant sign saying "Build a Bear Workshop; Where best friends are made."

He didn't know why but that put a surge of embarrassment through his body. Like he knew he was too old for this but he knew that Yugi would adore one.

So, putting embarrassment aside for the one he loved, he went in saying in his head "Well, here goes nothing."

Once inside he stared at all the animals they had listed to make. Bears, unicorns, rabbits, horses, dogs, cats, and...poodles. (I'm sorry but the poodles are just so random for me I know there are dogs but it's poodles! Sorry....I just really don't like poodles.)

He saw dozens of people. Mostly kids ages 9 and under running around with stuffed animals telling there weary mothers and fathers that they wanted clothes and shoes and gadgets for them while they mother's tried to explain that the clothes and shoes would cost an extra 50 dollars. (No joke) Meanwhile the kids whined and complained. A few were stuffing the bears or 'washing them' with the fake showers and hairbrushes. Once again that surge of embarrassment went through him.

As always in a Build a Bear workshop, a young lady walked over to him. "May I help you?"

Yami turned to her. She was a pretty girl with a nose ring. She wore the regular Build a Bear yellow vest. "Yes, um...I'm just looking to make a bear for my boyfriend."

She nodded her head. "Ok. What kind do you want?"

He shrugged. "Just...the most generic bear here."

She nodded again. "Ok. Well...pick a bear."

He looked around and spotted a limited edition bear. "Uh...that one I suppose..." he said pointing to the bear.

"Alright well then go and take one out of the basket and go to the stuffing section. Someone will take care of you there." With that, she left to guide a group of kids.

He grabbed the bear and went to the stuffing section. The soft fuzzy white stuffing sat there waiting to put inside a bear. Looking at it, Yami became embarrassed again.

A short lady sitting in the chair said, "Bear for your girlfriend?" She smiled.

Yami felt his cheeks flush. "No, no boyfriend."

She smiled wider. "How sweet! Your not shy about it!"

Yami blinked. "Sure..."

"Well," she pulled closer to the giant machine. "Get a heart out of the box put it in and let's get this thing stuffed."

"O...k." He followed her instructions.

When all was said and done, he walked straight to the registers.

"You want clothes?"

"No. No that's ok."

She shrugged and put the bear in a house box as he got out his wallet. He groaned. Now he would have to carry the box around.

It was then he noticed the dark magician suit behind the counter. He turned to the girl.

"Um...yeah I would like the dark magician suit."

She nodded and got one.

"That comes to $55.00 please."

He groaned. I'm never coming here again, he thought to himself.

He got out of there very quickly not realizing what he just did.

Meanwhile...

A man was sitting in a chair watching the monitors. Monitors upon monitors. Of all the Build a Bears in the world.

He chuckled. "It all happen soon."

On one monitor, three girls stood there looking at a Build a Bear in Danbury CT.

"Build a Bear is such a cult. There going to come alive one day and kill us!"

"Yes!! And the hearts hold microchips that will make them come alive!!"

He smiled. "It's funny how right they are." With that he let out, not another chuckle, but a full-fledged evil laugh. 

A/N: I know it sucks but whatever. The thing about Danbury...Yeah sound familiar Megan and Mika? LOL!! Review!! Please!!! 


End file.
